A Thousand Generations
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: When Inuyasha accompanies Kagome on a trip to see her sick aunt, the woman they encounter was someone he never expected to see again. This meeting will set in motion a turn of events that no one would ever see coming. And what does a modern day Sesshomaru have to do with anything?
1. Visiting

**"A Thousand Generations"**

* * *

In a specific railway car leading its passengers out of a certain town, a rather average looking teenage girl and a rather outlandishly dressed boy were making their way to an elderly relative's home. The girl, who was known as Kagome was trying her best not to laugh at her companion's mannerisms.

He really didn't like going on this trip.

"How did I end up going on this little journey again?"

"You didn't want to stay home to play video games with Souta, reason being, quote on quote 'Keh, damn buttons are too damn small for demon claws.' So you decided to come with me."

"Real great impression Kagome, real great. Damn I want out of this thing."

"Don't worry the subway ride won't be much longer. When we get to the station we can hike it to the edge of town you can run the rest of the way if you want."

That promise did ease the hanyou's nerves; only in the mildest sense mind you. He still didn't like all the contraptions of the future; the machine he was riding on was definitely one of the ones at the top of that list.

* * *

A good hour later the pair had made their way to the edge of town and began heading to their destination.

"Why did we have to do this again?" The hanyou asked as he ran.

"Don't you remember the aunt I told you about, the one that broke her hip a month ago?" Kagome slightly hollered over the rushing wind. A tiny flick of Inuyasha's right ear told her he'd heard her.

"We're going to visit with her. She doesn't get many visits from relatives living out here in the boonies; then again half the family thinks she's nuts anyways and because if that she doesn't like most of them. Basically all we're doing is making sure she doesn't need anything."

Inuyasha found it odd that they were stopping in on someone who didn't like visits from family.

"Feh. You're such an idiot that you would check on a woman who doesn't like you. Damn wench it's a good thing you've got me around to cover for your ass."

He didn't have to turn around to know that her face was on fire from anger. If she wasn't currently on his back he was sure he and his friend Mr. Dirt would have met by now.

"I said that she didn't like half of the family, not that she didn't like me." She tweaked his ear. "Do we need to get your hearing checked?"

Damn she was starting to annoy him. What were his chances of leaving her at the side of the road?

"Besides, when I told her about you it was like something clicked and she was practically giddy about meeting you for some reason. Sounded to me like you couldn't get there fast enough even if you were beamed over by Mr. Scott."

"Who the hell is...?"

Kagome calmed him by rubbing his ear for a few seconds.

"Forget it Inuyasha. It was just a joke."

"Feh, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

If you go over the billowing hillside and follow the stream to the east a piece of a long forgotten past seems to emerge. A city of minuscule proportions (for this day and age) was nestled in a seemingly ordinary valley. The people of this community liked to keep the traditions of old alive so they kept they're small town in the form of a village of old. Granted, there were a few updates to modern times such as electricity and telephone service; but the citizens still preferred to get their water fresh from the stream and till the land by horse and hand. These people truly believed that they lived in their own little Eden.

But even their views on different aspects of life were of the old ways as well.

Towards the west end of the village stood a grand house; a house that in the olden times might have been considered a small castle. One would think that a person of wealth inhabited the structure, and one certainly did; it's just that she wasn't very well liked.

Since the small town did take pride on their continuation of the beliefs of yesteryear the person residing within the home had basically been shunned by her fellow neighbors. She had never married (nor indicated that she ever would) and had always talked about demons ever since she could talk. Some thought she possessed another worldly sense. Frankly, it frightened the villagers to hear one talk about demons in an age so dangerous. And because of all this, the woman had never had any friends.

After her parents died and her siblings had married to move on with their lives she had basically holed herself up in the house. Hardly was she ever seen in the little town square buying groceries or gossiping with a minute or two with the local socialites. Most everything she needed was delivered and the guests she received were few and far between. When she was older though; a time when she was in need of certain aspects of health care, a person she considered of great importance came into her life.

My was she ever grateful for him.

"You seem a bit more energized today," Stated the in home nurse while he checked the bandages on her hip. "Is there something that you're excited about?"

She exasperatedly blew her bangs from her eyes and glared at him playfully.

"You know very well what is happening today Daiki."

He patted her on the shoulder. "I do know. You haven't stopped talking about it for weeks. It's done quite a bit of good for you too. I've seen a huge turn around in your health ever since you found out your niece was coming to visit with that friend of hers. I wonder though, what is it about these two that makes things different than when your siblings come to visit? Care to enlighten me?"

It took a few moments for her answer to formulate while Daiki aided her in walking back to her spacious bed. There was a few times where she lightly swiped her hand over some of her decorative pieces. Daiki noticed that faraway look in her eyes again; that been happening a lot lately.

They were just finishing with the task of easing her back onto the bed when he asked his question again.

"The boy coming with her I believe I know from my younger days. I cherished the short time we had together very much."

There was that look in her eyes again and now she could see something stirring within his greenish/gold depths as well. There was a certain air coming about the both of them; something clicked between the two yet neither acted on it. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'll leave you to rest." He tucked her in and turned on the television, one of the few in the village. "You did very well with your physical therapy today. Perhaps more visits from those two would even get you out of the house!"

"I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"A nice thought though isn't it? I remember how much you loved the outdoors."

She gave him an odd look. _"He was never around any time I was outside."_

"I'll be off now. Give me a call if you need anything before I come back Iza… I mean Chiyo."

Daiki left after that, and behind he left a startled Chiyo in his place.

_"Does he know my true name?"_

* * *

**A/N – total words – 1,283**

**Three guesses as to who Chiyo is.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! FLAMES WELCOMED!**


	2. Chances

**A Thousand Generations – Chapter 2 – "Chances"**

* * *

"Will us stop it wench?!"

Inuyasha bat Kagome's hands away once again when she tried to straighten his clothing and put a hat on him. Like hell he was wearing that damn thing again.

"I thought you said you told her about me!"

The miko crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. The hanyou had no idea how much trouble he was about to get both of them into if he didn't comply.

"Inuyasha, do you not see that town down there? This is one of the rare city's in Japan that still practice the old ways. If they see you there's no telling what could happen!"

A quick glance down the valley at the town showed the disproving thoughts roaming through his head.

"They may live simply, but they still take advantage of some modern conveniences. You know like telephones, heating, air conditioning, and CAMERAS."

His face fell at that last word. He knew firsthand what a camera was capable of since that last encounter with saving the child from the burning building. With just a bit of still reluctant muttering, Inuyasha shoved the blue cap down and marched with his usual swagger down the path toward the town.

And having no clue of where he was headed.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

She knew that it was bad for her recovery but there was no way that she was going to be able to stay still.

Chiyo gingerly made her way through her home tidying up various things. Although Daiki had done exactly the same earlier in the day, this was one of the few things she could think of to do that wouldn't make her recovering hip twinge. Although she did very little, it felt to her like a whole day's work. The elderly woman barely had the time to make her green tea with that little extra something before a knock sounded at the from the front door and the screeching noise of the old wood shifting alerted her that her weekend guests had arrived.

"Auntie Chiyo we're here!"

"In the kitchen dear."

The expression on her niece's face was one she expected. Her mind though was thoroughly focused on that of another.

"Whadya staring at old bag?!"

Within the confines of a withered mind, someone did register the reprimand that Kagome was giving the man. In another part of the same mind though, an older part cried out in misery. How dare he call her an old bag! Did she not teach him better than that? Did she not teach him the proper ways of a feudal lord? No, she didn't. That was in a different life, a different time, a different body. This man had no idea who she was. To him, she was just another mortal.

"I'm sorry Auntie. I told him,"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," A wave of her hand cut Kagome off again. "I suppose to him and the rest of this town I am an old bag. May I interest you both in some tea?"

There was a lot of fluttering about and many mishaps after that. Kagome, bless her soul, had immediately taken over for Chiyo in the kitchen and guided her to sit in the comfiest looking chair in the living room. She overheard threats of a s.i.t. (whatever that meant) if the boy didn't behave and help. Both women had a lovely conversation for a few minutes once everything was settled; too bad that Inuyasha had to act up again.

"Ya got anything to eat around here?"

"Dear lord we just ate not even two hours ago. Are you sure you don't have four stomachs hidden in there somewhere?"

Throughout the two's argument a plan began formulating in the confines of Chiyo's mind. This was it; the perfect chance. Should she jump at the opportunity presented to her?

"Kagome, why don't you run into town to get Inuyasha some ramen? Surely we shouldn't deny the boy certain amenities for being willing to spend the weekend with a couple of girls. He is truly doing a brave thing."

The blush that overcame the hanyou's face couldn't be denied by a long shot.

"But Auntie, you know there aren't any grocery stores in town."

"Then I suggest you make your way to the nearest town that does. Get some money out of the drawer to pay for the cab or train."

Kagome knew that look; the one that all older folks achieved once they got to a certain age. It was a look that told you the person meant business and not to cross them of given the chance. She knew the wrath that her aunt could cause and smartly decided not to go against the grain. Not even her own siblings were brave enough to face her with that look; Kagome was no fool.

Within minutes the miko was ushered out the door by an overly excited hanyou (thanks to the promise of his beloved ramen) and the two were left alone.

_"This is my chance. I just hope he believes me."_

* * *

**A/N – Total words – 855**

**WOW I mean seriously WOW. I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this at all. It was just another storyline bobbing around in my head and then POOF. ITS FREAKING POPULAR. Seriously?**

**Well just wait till the end.**

**Ya know, the end?**

**Where there'll be a big climax.**

**Yeah.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**


End file.
